


Hunk's Room

by AnimeDAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Family, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Shiro wakes up and decideds to check in his team, Only he can't find his team





	Hunk's Room

It was late and I once again had a nightmare, so instead of hanging around my room trying to sleep I went to check on everyone. I wondered down the hall and checked in on Keith; he wasn’t in his room which I expected, there was a big possibility he was training , so I decided to go to Lance's room before checking the training deck. I reached Lance's door and opened it, but he wasn't there my anxiety shoot through the roof, his bathroom door was open so he wasn't there, he loves his beauty sleep. I checked pidges room, no sign of her, I dropped her off there earlier. I went to the hangers, check the training room on the way, no Keith. I reached the hangers and went to green, no pidge, I turned around and all but ran to the lab, she's not there either and no hunk, I checked the kitchen no Keith, no Pidge, no Lance. The next room to check was the rec room, I could feel my pulse pounding behind my ears and my heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. Could someone have gotten on board and hurt them, if so how did they get on board without sounding the alarms? I reached the rec room and tried to calm down they had to be here, I opened the door and it was dark, I walked in and looked around dim lights came on leaving the room in a pale blue light. No one was here. I feel my hands make their way to my hair and start pulling it, the room felt like it was closing in. This has to be another nightmare this has to be. They need to be safe. Mid panic I realized I skipped Hunk's room, I have to ensure he's at least there, then we could look for the others together. I walked as quickly as possible to Hunk's room as I approached his door it seemed to be getting further and further away. The door opened and I jumped slightly, but I meet with a adorable sight, Hunk had recently requested a bigger bed and while I was confuses as to why, Coran simply agreed to it. There was Hunk, with Lance to his right back against the wall, Pidge to his left was curled up as small as she could get. Keith was on the other side of Pidge but still able to reach Hunk. My anxiety fell away and I went and picked up the blanket they kicked off, I placed it back on and was about to leave when a voice stopped me.

“Nightmare again?” I turned around and was meet with Lance's sleepy eyes. Of course he was the one who always knew. No matter what the team said about Allura and I being the parents of the group, I believed the legs of Voltron were.

“Yeah. I couldn't find anyone either, go back sleep.” Lance consider it for a moment.

“Why don't we have space coco then we both come back here and sleep.” Shiro was about to deny it but another voice beat him to it.

“Listen to Lance, and the bed's big enough for all 7 of us if need be.” Hunk reasoned with Shiro as Lance crawled out of bed. 

“Don't forget someone has to be between you and Keith.” 

“I know, I know, otherwise we both end up grumpy in the morning from kick one another.” Lance whispered back. Once out of the bed, Lance made his way to me and down back to the kitchen. 

Lance made space coco handed me one and the two of us sat in a comfortable silence as we consumed our drinks.

“Pidge started sleepwalking when you disappeared, always ended up in one of our rooms. Then Keith started having nightmares I tried helping but I just made everything worse so I sent him to Hunks room. Any given day saw someone in one of rooms, but I used to sleeping in the same room as Hunk prior to space so eventually we all ended up in Hunk's room. It was squished but we all felt better and could sleep. Once you came back we talked to Coran about upgrading the bed, but you never seeked us out. Then I found out about the nightmares and knew when to be awake to help you out. Hunk asking for the bigger bed was to try and subtly let you know you were welcome to join. I told him it would back fire but he didn't care so long as everyone was able to sleep.” I was grateful he explained why I couldn't find anyone and smiled, I felt better then I had in a while. 

“Why don't we head back to bed.” Lance nodded with a tried smile and he both left our drinks forgotten on the table and made our way to Hunks room. Keith had stolen Lance's earlier spot so he climbed in beside Pidge and I next to him. I allowed myself to relax, knowing my team was safe and alive. I listened to their even breathing, closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.

“Night Shiro.” Lance's voice was the last thing I heard before I slept a dreamless sleep.


End file.
